Things to do to get on kh characters nerves
by XerenaLovesAxelDemyxAndZexion
Summary: title says it all Rated t for later chapter parts
1. marluxia

Things to Get ON Kingdom hearts character nerves

I only have a couple people so far but i will continue to add to i t

MARLUXIA

paint his nails black

Burn all his Flowers.

Yell flower boy whenever he's coming

Dye his hair black

Tell him his plans to take over organization 13 will fail.

Tell him axel's looking for him

Call him gay

Call his hair bubblegum

Let heartless into his greenhouse

Let Vexen do experiments on his flowers

let axel into his greenhouse

Show him XemnasXMarluxia stories

Call him the grim reapers homosexual cousin

steal the scyth

Make fun of his flowers

Change his cell phone ringtone to barbie girl

When you see him and vexen talking shout loudly "oh thats so cute can i get a picture of you two."

Ask them who the father is

Ask him if he's a guy or not

Tell him to make up his mind about what gender he want's to be

Yeah i know all these suck i am going thru writers block all ive wrote in two days are hate poem's about my best friend dating my other best friend who i just so happen to like (hate poems can be very theraputic) so yeah totally stuck on storie ideas.


	2. luxord

Next part theres not many to this one

1- make fun of his accent

2-ignore him

3- call his cards gay

4- call him the magic magician

5-Steal all of his cards

6-hang his dice from your car mirror

7-burn his cards

8-refuse to play any game with him

9-or rig his cards

10- then play with him and watch him expression when you win

11-hide his cards


	3. zexion

heres my next instalment and it's for one of my absoulute favorite organization 13 characters so there may be alot hahahaahahahahaha excuse me while i go track him down and force him to l ove me

zexion

1-call him dark

2-call him emo

3-tell him demyx likes him

4-show him zemyx fanfiction stories

5-Show him marluzeku fanfictions

6-fix your hair like his

7- have demyx brush his hair out of his eyes

8-dye his hair pink

9-or better yet dye his hair white

10-make him cut his hair

11-burn the library

12-Burn all his books

13-write things in his books

14- steal his favorite book

15- proceed to burn book

16-steal his hair dye

17-steal 2nd favorite book

18-make him do stupid shit for book

19-buy maidee outfit

20-make him wear outfit

21-take pictures

22- post pictures on google

23- or photobucket or some other fangirl socilizing website

24- pull his hair back

25-give him pink and white highlihts

26-Burn all his black clothes

dye all clothes bright pink

or like a very pretty light pink

put hair barrets in his hair

call him hott

ask him what's going on between him and riku

or him and demyx

Fangirl tackle him-B/c it's fun

Send him white and pink roses

stalk him

hug him

have demyx hug him

yay i know half these are crazier than a mad monkey with rabies but im hyper and charlenes ignoring me soo i took it out on this


	4. larxene

my next chapter will be by request of Jesus Luvs Everyone 

larxene

1- call her a bug

2- call her picachu

3-ask her if she's really a girl

4-shock her

5-dump water on her (she'll get shocked)

6-call her a dyke

7-ask her if she likes axel

8-or ask her if she likes marluxia

9-show her larxel stories

10-show her marluxiaxlarxene stories

11-tell her her hair looks like a bug

12-steal her kunais

13- tape this to her door

14-free namine

15- tell her that you think she and axel make a very cute couple

16-steal anything of hers

17-hide her stuff all over the castle

18-constantly poke her

19-tell her she's your idol

20-follow her around

21-ask her stupid questions

22-at random times say that you like marluxia

23-draw or have namine draw a very very inappropriate picture of her and marluxia and put it online

24-call her nice

25-tell her you like anyone better than her

26-tell her she's your favorite person in the world

27-when she tries to shock you block it with vexens shield

28-put yaoi pictures on her computer

29-put yaoi websites in her favorites

30-every 2 minutes say hi

31-or repeatedly e-mail her hi

32-call her buggy

i tried i really did but it was so hard i have eog's next week and im stressing out so my works going to suck until school get's out which is june 4th


	5. xigbar

today was a kinda good day not the best but it's Thursday

xigbar-

1-steal all his ammo

2-steal his guns

3-make him loose concentration when he's on top of the ceiling

4-call him patch

5-call him a pirate

6-steal his eyepatch

7-give demyx his gun and watch the mayhem

8-steal his targets for target practice

9-call him a skunk

10-call him dude

11-call him old man

12-make fun of his accent

13-ask him if he wants to go surfing

14-clog his guns

15-make as if your new saying

16-steal his ponytail holders

17-mimic his surfer voice

not bad if i say so myself but i will not stalk you and try to kill you if you flame it okay the same cant be said for charlene but i wont


	6. axel

heres my next instalment requested by Jesus Luvs Everyone it will be dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun

Axel:

Jesus Luvs Everyone came up with these-

call him a hedge hog  
-ask if he was on Sonic the Hedgehog  
-calls his charams hubcaps  
-repeatly ask him y he has the tears under his eyes  
-tell him about the axxrox pairing  
-ask him if he likes larxene-

1-pour water on him

2-steal his chakrams

3-sing the burn baby burn song

4- put a bucket of water over his door

5- call him Reno  
6- call him lea

7- show him akuroku stories

8- steal his hair gel

9- dye his hair any color

10- yell axelerate around him

11- make axelelerate his new nickname

12- call him axie

13- steal his roxas plushie

14- post his pictures of roxas online

15- then tell roxas axel did it

16- yell got it memorized

17- repeat everything he says

18- spell out everything you say

19- show him akudemy stories

20-cut his hair

21-use a fire extinguisher on him

22-make fun of his chakrams

23-tell him roxas hates him

24-call him mr.bunny(i have no idea why devan and i think it's funny)

25-get demyx to hug him

26-give demyx sugar

27-then have demyx follow axel around everywhere

28-ask stupid questions

29-like was your somebody a girl

30-or were do babies come from

31-make fun of his wall of fire

32-say that you like demxy's element more than his

33-ask him if he likes demyx

34-or roxas

35- ask him why he helped sora

36- repeat his last words laugthing hysterically

37-or crying your eyes out saying thats so sweet axel did you really feel that way

38- cry when he dies and try to save him

39-call him a pyro

40- call him a sadistic pyro

41-ask him exactley how many people are you dating

42-make him do your math homework

43-or chemistry

i know there's alot and i know they suck but it's Saturday and i can write all i want today and that's what i plan to do dont like it flame it i'll just laugth and delete it.


	7. namine

**Namine**

**1- Burn all of her drawngs.**

**2-call her a yaoi artist.**

**3-Tell her roxas is dating axel.**

**4-Or sora**

**5-or anyone else.**

**6-Paint her rooma dark color.**

**7-Scribble on her drawings.**

**8-Tear her sketch book apart.**

**9-Put all of her drawings on some weird website.**

**10-Switch all of her crayons for black ones**

**11- Run all the ink out of her pins.**

**12- Run all the ink out of her markers.**

**13- Break all of her crayons into little pieces.**

**14- Steal her sketch book.**

**15- Tell her roxas is gay.**

**16- Call her kairi.**

**17-Show her KairiNamine storys.**

**18-Steal all of her drawing utensils.**

**19- show her marluxianamine storys. oO.**

**20- Tell her marluxias looking for her.**

**21- Let axel in her room.**

**22-Let axel burn her drawings.**

**23-Show her axelxnamine storys. **

**24- Tell her roxas hates her.**

**25- Ask her what her relationship with diz actually is.**

**26- Act like her.**

**27- Ask her why she dosn't look like kairi.**

**28- Ask her why she draws all those stairs.**

**29- Tell her roxas is dead.**

**30-Call her a dumb blond.**

**31- tell her her drawings suck.**

**32- tell her a 3 your 3 your old cousin can draw better than her.**


End file.
